Zealot
Zealot is an extremely well-known, though infamous, meta-human. To a certain degree, most people have mixed feelings about him; he is, in absolutely no way, as loved as the fallen Justice, but many find him to be a necessary, or at least vaguely helpful force. In terms of this, he is a household name roughly on par with Justice. Staring at the news report on the television screen, Zealot realized that this day had been utterly fucking insane; and, sadly enough for him, that wasn't going to stop any time soon. Candied monsters rushing down the streets of the city, hundreds of dead dogs, the polar icecaps melting and causing a gigantic tidal wave rushing over everything and threatening to destroy Earth...yeah, pretty eventful day. Now, the news had the gall to tell him that South America had just been, for the most part, vaporized. Attempting to throw his TV out the window before realizing he wasn't very strong and his old TV was fucking heavy, he just ran off towards the place that had gotten vaporized; as usual, he was there in less than an instant. What he saw was...less than perfect. A gigantic god beast flew above him, apparently thinking about the ways in which he would destroy all life on the planet. This was particularly less than ideal, as it fundamentally messed with his ability to live on the planet. Ideas flashed through his head, thoughts on...anything, absolutely anything he could do to stop this massive god; when a portal opened up a few feet away from him, and several people walked out claiming to be from a different universe. This reality making no fucking sense, there was little Zealot could do but accept that this had happened and move on with his life. Something...else, was happening, and his temporal abilities were being supercharged by Kamina. Time energy flowed through him, and he could-no, more important things were at hand. Pushing the steroid that his power had just gotten back, he began talking to the extra-universal heroes. Alpha had just been dissipated and struck down, weakening it severely-but this beast had utter control over life. Killing it...would not be as simple as disrupting its form. No, it had to be taken to a place where it would have no life to steep itself in; nothing but entropy. Quickly as they could, they managed to formulate a plan; jumping onto the back of a boy who could...hop, well, he'd get to the main mass of Alpha, then send them both through time to the heat death of the universe. Gravity Lad bravely volunteered to come with him, but it was a pointless effort; the shift in time was essentially a one-way ticket to death, and Zealot kicked off of the boy, bringing him close enough to Alpha's main mass to transport them both in time. There they were, nothing but entropy around them. Something was wrong; all that energy expended, more than he should've even had-time didn't even exist, here, in a meaningful sense. Alpha turned to him and began speaking, but the words could barely flow into his ears. Everything felt so stopped, so seperate. The temporal spark that he relied on, that idea of stopping everything that grinded the gears of time to a halt, it all fell away; his powers were gone. Even as this happened, energy from the dead universe sparked around him in its uniform distribution, pouring over and into him, supercharging every single cell of his being with...something else. In the seconds...could time even pass, there? In the window of existence it took for Alpha to speak, for Zealot to be fundamentally altered to something that was no longer human, for every bit of his old power to slip away and fall off into the uniformity of a dead creation, they were teleported back. It was...odd, he didn't know how it had happened; all he knew was that he was in the destroyed clearing in South America. Alpha proceeded to walk out behind him, and he proceeded to pass the fuck out. Moving himself on the ground in that unconciousness, he knew...he knew that heroes couldn't control this world. Creatures of far more dangerous and deadly power than humanity twisted their way through this creation, and would the heroes really be able to stop, or even hinder them, when next they came? They were...far too lenient, far too willing to let transgressions be ignored. Were heroes to continue on in their way, this entire existence would be destroyed; and that was not something he would allow. Zealot would save this world, even if every single hero had to die for him to do it. He would find a way. Powers and Abilities Formerly: Time Manipulation, including: *Accelerate, slow and/or stop to others while being able to move freely. **''Appearance'' of Enhanced Reflexes and Enhanced Speed *Manipulate how time affects both living beings and objects: **Move the effects of time elsewhere. **Reduce things to dust. **Slow or stop effects of time. *Know the time in any wanted reference. **Able to perceive both past and future. **Accelerated Probability **History of objects. **Parachronal Cognition These powers were lost after his travelling to the heat death of the universe with Alpha. Currently: Superhuman Physiology, including: *Superhuman Condition: Zealot possesses an incredibly high physical/mental condition that surpasses other human beings to the point where it is obviously and directly unnatural. *Superhuman Strength: Zealot possesses superhuman strength levels allowing him to easily lift weights in excess of one hundred tons while expending little physical effort. The exact magnitude of his strength is unknown, but it has been shown to be a match to even the likes of a fully charged Justice. *Superhuman Breath: Possesses an enhanced lung capacity that will allow him to blow gale force winds and internalize oxygen for long periods of time. *Superhuman Endurance: Able to go for months without the need for external sustenance. The ability to continue living without supplies, resources, energy or other items required for an average member of the user's species to survive for an indefinite time. *Superhuman Invulnerability: Zealot is nearly impervious to all forms of physical damage, or injury. Conventional human weaponry is completely ineffective against him. Bullets bounce harmlessly off of his flesh, stab wounds are ineffective, and nuclear armaments have relatively little effect. *Superhuman Regeneration: Able to regenerate bodily injuries that occur. Ineffective at treating larger injuries; stab wounds and even major damage will heal relatively quickly, but complete cellular disintegration down to individual atoms will not allow Zealot to regenerate a body using this method. *Superhuman Senses: Senses far beyond what any human is able to feasibly have. Ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer, ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. Eyes enhanced to see with amazing clarity, distance, or color, Zealot can perceive things in a more detailed manner, even allowing him to see up to a microscopic level from long distances. In battle, he can see incoming attacks and quickly find a way to dodge said attacks. *Superhuman Speed: Zealot is able to move at speeds far surpassing that of any human athlete; though utterly dwarfed by his speed beforehand when he possessed chronomancic powers, his ground speed is just under the speed of light; he is unable to obtain this speed in the atmosphere, due to the rupturing effects it would have on nearby structures. *Superhuman Stamina: Zealot's body is immune or highly resistant to the buildup of fatigue toxins in their blood, allowing them to be physically active for longer periods of time than an average member of their species. *Flight: Zealot is able to move through space and fly under his own power. Outside of Earth's gravity, he is able to move at several times the speed of light, allowing him to move to other planets relatively quickly. While ability-wise his control of his flight is perfect, he is unskilled and unpracticed in flight. *Atmospheric Adaptation: Zealot’s lungs acclimatize and respirate in/on any gaseous mediums, whether hostile or deficient, users lungs also filter away non-gaseous substances such as dust, asbestos, etc. Can breathe toxic gases instead of oxygen and survive montane, aerial, or terrene air deficiency, which are among the longest and most painful deaths the average human can suffer. This power allows him to survive in space and within higher areas of Earth's atmosphere, where oxygen can be far too thin to breathe. *Immunity to Age: Zealot is unable to physically age beyond his current state. Presumably, if left unkilled by outside forces, he will survive indefinitely. Whether this is a hold-over from his previous chronological state or is simply the natural result of his cellular regeneration is unknown. Each cell of Zealot's body is supercharged with energy from the end of time. The uniform state of energy recognized his cells as "Cold", due to their failing to contain as much energy as the rest of the universe, and flooded each cell with enough energy to gain equilibrium with that state of the universe. Were it not for a mixture of his own time powers as they slipped away and Alpha's power over life, the energy would have overloaded and killed him. His strength increases as he reaches closer to the end of time, and decreases as he moves closer to its beginning, due to his power's source.. The supercharging of his cells is what has given him his Superhuman Physiology. (A reroll was done, it was just kinda convenient that he got the simplest thing to explain.) Category:Villains Category:Universe 1 Category:Characters With Power Over Time Category:Villain